Play Date
by Writer's-411
Summary: Grimmjow is a die hard rugby player, leading a win against Tokyo's Xcution. The win, however, isn't the source of his new problem. After hanging out with his friends, he's kidnapped by the Lotus clan's leader, Isshin. The request the mob boss makes is odd for Grimmjow's taste because he does not do nanny services for mob bosses. GrimmIchi Yaoi Oneshot


**Warning: Violence, yaoi, etc...**

**Author's Note: **

**Another GrimmIchi for y'all. I must tell you that there is use of rugby terms here. You can look that up as you read or refer to the guide at the bottom before you read. **

**Play Date**

Grimmjow stared deeply into Ginjou's eyes with malicious intent as he called in his locks. "Locks!" He growled over his mouth guard. His fists tightened over Starrk's and Nnoitra's shoulders as he felt his locks' heads slid along his hips and lock him in place with Nnoitra and Starrk. "Down!" he yelled, coinciding with Ginjou's "kneel." Blue eyes were still focused.

"Last scrum," called the referee.

The teams were settled in the middle of the pitch, and there was only thirty seconds left. The Xcution and Espada were tied; Karakura's Espada fought hard against Tokyo's Xcution, not ready to give in on a home game.

"Crouch!" yelled the referee.

"Ready for this?" mocked Ginjou.

"Touch!" came the referee's command. Nnoitra's and Starrk's taps at the opposing props wriggled Grimmjow a bit.

"I'll show you the strength of the Espada scrum," retorted Grimmjow.

"Engage!"

With that call, Grimmjow and Ginjou slammed their packs against one another. Nnoitra's and Starrk's grunts were heard upon slamming into the other props. The scrum belonged to the Espada, so Grimmjow looked toward the left, where Szayel was crouched and releasing the ball.

"And in!" yelled Grimmjow.

Upon his yell, he shifted his hips, making his entire pack quickly wind and push. He grinned when he felt his pack pushing Xcution back and keeping their hooker busy, leaving overturned turf in their wake. With a quick turn of his hips, Grimmjow swung his leg out, scooping the large ball and pushing it in between Starrk's legs.

"Winning!" came Szayel's loud voice.

"And in!" growled Grimmjow. He raised his hips and thrust them down, pushing and bringing his pack to push again. "Fuck!" he cursed as he felt Ginjou's pack putting in more muscle. His abs were burning, and his thighs were clenching. Sweat dribbled down his body, soaking the thick fabric of his shirt and dripping off his blue locks.

"Ball out!" came a cry.

From there, Grimmjow waited for the pack to disassemble. The heads of his locks were gone, and his props were slipping him back onto his own weight. He ran toward the recently made ruck, standing away from the backs. He and Starrk were near one another, so Grimmjow ran for the ruck.

"Starrk!" he called. Grimmjow picked up the ball and ran for the awaiting pack of Xcution. His cleats dug into the dirt as he ran with the ball snuggly tucked in the pit of his arm. He saw a couple of forwards coming for him, so Grimmjow dropped his shoulder and put the ball into the shell of his body. He grunted upon impact.

Arms were wrapped around his waist as he fought to push. Just as he was ready to fall, Grimmjow felt Starrk's shoulder at his rear, and Grimmjow was forced past the tackles. Blue eyes caught on to wide open grass with the try line at the other end. He heard the crowd of Karakura cheering and screaming for him to run, so he ran. He cut around a couple players and darted his way down the pitch. He didn't stop until he reached the try line and set the ball down at the very center.

He sighed in relief and put his hands over his head to breathe as he listened to Karakura chant his name. Grimmjow looked about, seeing cameras snapping shots of him and hearing "Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" and "Sexta! Sexta!" He smiled around the mouth guard. Grimmjow would never get tired of the latter. He flashed a group of fangirls one time, turning around to show off his upper body and recent tattoo of the number six. The media got a shot of it and named him sexta.

"Nice try!" came Starrk's tired compliment. The taller player, dressed in the uniform of pure white, tapped Grimmjow on his back.

"Yeah, yeah," came Nnoitra's tired voice. He stood by Starrk and leaned on the man. "Let's shake hands and go t' the bar already! I'm thirsty!" He pushed off of Starrk and beckoned for Grimmjow to stand at the front.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and jogged to the front of the line. Starrk and Nnoitra were the more lazy players of the team, but they packed a mean punch during a scrum, ruck, and tackle. Not only that, but the two were the closest to best friends he had. After all, he was their hooker, and they were his props.

The teams passed by each other, slapping hands and complimenting a "good game." Grimmjow and Ginjou's eyes lingered on one another as they passed, looking over their shoulders in a prolonged challenge. Grimmjow would have to admit it, despite the comradery among enemy teams. He hated Ginjou, and Ginjou hated him. They just never clicked, and they were always at each other's throats, trying to prove who was the better hooker. Grimmjow had the satisfaction of knowing he won every scrum and blew past Ginjou every time they faced off on the field.

Grimmjow stuck by his props as the teams mingled and talked about going to Karakura's famous bar, Shiba's Place. Even though he stayed by his props, Nnoitra and Starrk always managed to get stuck in the media flood with Grimmjow. Cameras flashed around the trio, and reporters were throwing questions at him.

_Where the fuck's security?_ Grimmjow mentally growled.

"That's a nasty gash on your forehead!" came one voice.

"How did you feel making the winning try?!" cried another.

"I heard you almost tore your quad muscle! Is that true?!"

"How are you going to celebrate tonight?!"

"Are you planning to leave the Espada and represent Japan as rumored?!" The entire media hushed at that question.

Nnoitra and Starrk ignored the questions and urged Grimmjow to just push past everyone. Grimmjow, however, couldn't move. The last question struck him well. He was offered a position to play for Japan's team in the world cup, but he didn't give a direct answer. The player was rooted to Karakura, so he didn't want to leave. Japan's team was huge step forward for him, so he wanted to take a chance. Between all the emotion and logic, Grimmjow couldn't make up his mind.

"No comment," Grimmjow said. He sighed when the media started up their rumble again, only to be pushed back by the finally arriving security guards. When the media was thrown off the pitch, Grimmjow hung his head and kicked at some of the white painted grass.

"Ya gonna go?" asked Nnoitra. The man had his arms crossed as he stood, looking out toward the emptying seats of the stadium.

Grimmjow knew he was referring to the Japan team offer. He just shook his head and muttered, "Dunno."

A tired yawn came from Starrk. "Well," he sighed, "let's pretend all that doesn't exist and go to sleep."

"Ya always want t' sleep," pointed out Nnoitra as he dropped his arms.

The blue haired man pursed his lips as the adrenaline wore off on his body and he began to feel the aches and cuts on his body. "Let's go shower," he simply said as he started to walk toward the locker room entrance hall.

"Why ya gotta go and grow a vagina?" asked Nnoitra as he followed with Starrk right by him.

Grimmjow threw up his middle finger as he still walked, hearing Nnoitra snicker. He clicked his way into the stadium's locker room, kicking off his cleats in the direction of his locker. Then, he proceeded to strip and toss his clothes with his shoes, not caring that some articles were on the floor or hanging off a bench. As he walked toward the showers, he heard Nnoitra groan and Starrk chuckle.

"Why can't ya put a towel on?!" complained Nnoitra. He made his way to his own locker near Grimmjow's. "Ya can't even put ya clothes away right!"

Starrk's loud yawn was heard as the rest of the team started to file in. "We've known him for a few years now, Nnoitra," he said in an amused tone. "We see a full moon after every game."

"Fuck you!" came Grimmjow's voice from the running showers. "If you don't like my ass, then don't look at it!"

"I don't look at your ass intentionally, ya know," growled Nnoitra in a huff as he made his way to the showers with a towel around his waist. He walked into a stall next to Grimmjow's and turned on the shower head, sighing when hot water touched his body.

"Fuck," groaned Grimmjow. He leaned against the tile wall, keeping his head down and away from the hot water. The gash on his forehead throbbed.

"The fuck's wrong with ya?" asked Nnoitra. The tall man was lathering his long black hair in soap.

"You forgot to get that gash tended to, didn't you?" came Starrk's voice. The brown haired man made his way in the stall on the other side of Grimmjow.

"Don't chastise me," said Grimmjow. He grabbed some shampoo and lathered the mint gel in his hair, hissing when the suds dripped down over his forehead.

"Ya should get that looked at," stated Nnoitra. He was lathering his body now.

Grimmjow put his head directly under the shower head and rinsed out his hair. "I know," he replied, "but I don't like that alcohol shit. It burns." He blew water from his mouth as he brought his head from the spray of water.

"It's supposed t' burn," chuckled Starrk. He rinsed his soapy body.

The hooker grimaced and tsked. He refilled his palm with the minty soap that complimented the shampoo and started to lather his body. The soap's mint wafted to his nose as he got farther down his body. He grit his teeth when he ran over smaller cuts and touched sensitive bruises. A large bruise was on his right shoulder, and other smaller ones littered his abs, hips, and legs.

The shower head on Grimmjow's left turned off, letting him know that his loose head prop was done with his shower. "See ya later," came Nnoitra's voice, "I'll meet ya up at Shiba's Place."

The shower on the right turned off, too; the tight head prop was done. "Sure thing," said Starrk as he ruffled his hair with a towel. "See ya, Grimmjow. Make sure you get that gash disinfected and sealed up. I'm not losing my hooker over some small cut."

Grimmjow shut off his shower head and put a towel around his shoulders. Blue hair was sprung up and leaking water over his face, while the longer strands stuck to his forehead and cheeks. "Not like I'm gonna bleed t' death," he replied getting out of his stall. He watched Starrk send a wave over his shoulder as he walked to the locker area. Before Starrk was out of earshot, Grimmjow quickly said, "I'm getting strawberry cola today!" Another wave.

The hooker sighed and dried his hair and face. As he walked, the other players flooded into the showers, sending him congratulations on his winning try. He nodded and replied "thanks" to every other teammate. He padded to his locker, seeing Nnoitra and Starrk were gone.

_Those guys always dress fast_, he thought as he opened his locker and pulled out his bag and set it on the bench. He unzipped the large thing and retrieved a pair of bluejeans and a black shirt. Those were set aside as he reached in for his black boxers and socks. He slipped everything on and sat on the bench, replacing his bag. He grabbed his basketball shoes and put those one, quickly tying the strings and tucking them in.

After applying cologne and deodorant, Grimmjow walked out of the stadium with his bag over his shoulder. He had picked up a bandage on his way out, covering the gash on his forehead. He was glad that there were no media buffoons around to bug, especially when he was asked a question he still couldn't answer.

Later that day, Xcution and the Espada gathered at Shiba's Place. Shiba's Place was a large bar, almost like a club, but there were no bouncers. Why? The place had a reservation rule. No one got in unless he or she called in prior to coming, and customers had to call months earlier to get in for just one night. Karakura's rugby team, on the other hand, didn't have to call at all.

All that had to happen was for one of the team members, usually Starrk or Grimmjow, to text the manager they were coming in and to clear a corner. The manager, Kuukaku Shiba, loved the rugby team, sometimes giving the men free food or beer when the team had a bad loss or a huge win.

Grimmjow walked up to Shiba's place, seeing Ganju checking a list with some people through the clear front doors. The building was painted black, while the sign was a pair of muscled arms and a "Shiba's Place" banner plastered on the brick. He walked in, waving to Ganju, who gave him a "what's up" as he passed.

The building may have been weird on the outside, but the inside was like a fantasy land. The place was lit up with varying colors, especially on a provided dancefloor plopped in the middle of an eating area. There was no DJ, but there was a jukebox near the dance floor. Large televisions were plastered on the walls with advertisements of beer brands and soda products. Different sports were playing on the different screens, but rugby was always played on the big screen, which was at the very center of the bar's back wall, which had Karakura's rugby team's jerseys and posters hung up on the wall.

Grimmjow saw a news broadcast of himself running and scoring the winning try, and he heard people of the bar cheering and yelling out the rugby team's name. He shook his head and made his way toward the left corner of the bar, knowing that his team and Xcution were drinking and waiting for him. When he got there, the guys greeted him with pats on the back.

He looked around, noticing Ginjou wasn't around. _Thank God he's not here_. Nnoitra's and Starrk's drinking forms were noticed at the far end. A smile came to his face as he walked up to his friends, who were tucked in a booth and chugging pints. "Don't choke," he said, making Nnoitra suddenly stop and put his drink down with a cough. "Told ya."

"Damn it, I was winnin'," Nnoitra complained.

"No you weren't," said Starrk licking his lips of his beer.

The hooker laughed at his props bickering as he took a seat next to Nnoitra. "Did Kuukaku come by yet?" he asked.

"Nah," answered Nnoitra as he leaned on his elbow. "Ganju told me she's out of town, so we got some orange haired chick serving us."

"We ordered your bacon sandwich," said Starrk leaning back in his seat, "and your strawberry cola." He laid his head back and sighed as he closed his eyes.

"How come ya don't wanna drink wit' us?" asked Nnoitra. He stared at Grimmjow with his hand going back to his pint.

Grimmjow shook his head and answered, "I don't feel like drinkin'." He leaned on his elbows. "I thought I'd need a clear head in case Ginjou came."

Nnoitra pfted and laughed. "Seriously?" he asked. "That dickwad wouldn't dare come near ya." He put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and added, "Besides, I don't think he'd come after being humiliated in the last scrum."

"We did nearly make his front line tumble," added Starrk.

The three glowed in their knowledge of a good scrum. Grimmjow was proud of his pack. More than proud actually. He trained with his forwards for hours on days other than practice. Again and again, they'd continuously work on their strength and team unity. Grimmjow was brought from his thoughts when he heard a girly voice.

"Here's your food!" said the black uniformed waitress. Her name tag read "Orihime."

Grimmjow looked up and saw a girl with too much boob weight. She must've been young, too. Her body was too slim for a grown woman. Her little hands placed a plate of pasta by Nnoitra and a large platter of lobster tail and shrimp by Starrk. Then, she placed a large glass of strawberry cola in front of Grimmjow along with a plate of Shiba's special, the big bacon sandwich and colossal steak fries.

"Thanks," said Grimmjow.

"By the way," said the young waitress, "I was told by Ganju that all of your food is on the house." She smiled. "Call on me if you need anything else." With that, she turned and left, her long hair bouncing in a ponytail.

Grimmjow turned back to his sandwich, feeling his stomach growling upon the sight. He dug into his sandwich after pouring barbeque sauce under the bun and drenching his fries in ketchup. He scooped up freis, two at a time, and shoved them in his mouth after every bite of his sandwich. Then, he'd wash it all down with his cola, sighing when his mouth was clear. He finished his food first, leaning back and resting a hand on his still tight belly.

He watched Starrk slurp up the last of his shrimp and wiped his mouth, and he glimpsed Nnoitra finishing his pasta. That was his front line. They eat like pigs and still run like they're on a salad diet.

Grimmjow got to his feet, feeling full and satisfied. "I'm gonna go," he said.

"So soon?" grouched Nnoitra. "Who hit ya in the pussy now?" He received a slap to the head by Grimmjow. "Ow! What the fuck! Don't hit me for your woman problems." He got hit again, making him swat back at Grimmjow.

The blue haired man avoided the swat. "I'm just tired, you dick," answered Grimmjow.

Starrk's laugh made its way to Grimmjow's and Nnoitra's ears. "You two have a great friendship," he said humorously. After seeing Grimmjow and Nnoitra bicker a little more, he intervened. "You sure you're gonna go, Grimmjow? We're planning on having a few drinking games with Xcution."

The hooker shook his head. "I'm just gonna get some sleep," he answered. "I need it." After getting a nod from both props, Grimmjow turned and made his way out of the bar, saying "bye" to Ganju, who looked upset when he looked up.

"What's his problem?" wondered Grimmjow under his breath as he walked out the clear doors. He made his way past the building's edge to get to his car, which gleamed a bright black in the sun's setting light.

After pulling out his keys, he felt a heavy punch at the back of his neck and his world went black. When he woke back up, Grimmjow's vision was blinded by a bright light. He tried to move his hand to touch his throbbing head, but he couldn't move it. His eyes snapped open as he looked at his body, which was tied to a metal chair. He looked around but saw no one but the light.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What the-hey!" Grimmjow squirmed in his seat, but his legs were tied down, too.

"Why is he being blinded?" came a male voice.

"Isn't that what we always do?" came another voice.

"You oaf! This is Grimmjow Jaggerjack, not slutty Johnny! Turn that damn thing off and take it away!" screamed the male voice.

"Okay, boss," answered the other voice.

Within seconds, Grimmjow's eyes were relieved of the blinding light. Instead, the room light was turned on, and he saw that he was in an office setting. He looked toward where he heard the voices and saw two men. One man was tall with short hair and a goatee; the other man was larger and scarier.

_What the fuck..._

"What the hell is going on here?" growled Grimmjow. He had a massive headache, and he was pissed.

"Don't talk to the boss that way," threatened the larger man. He wore an eyepatch and a black suit. A scar ran down his face.

"Now, now," said the smaller man. "Kenpachi, you do remember that you are not allowed to harm people unless I say so."

The larger man, Kenpachi, grunted and folded his arms, looking elsewhere. The smaller man, who also wore a suit, just grinned at Grimmjow.

_Did he just...smile at me?_ thought Grimmjow as his right eye twitched.

"My name is Isshin Kurosaki," announced the smaller man. "You may not know me, but I know you." He sat on the desk that sat in the center of the room. "How do you do?"

"How the fuck do you think I am?" retorted Grimmjow. "I got kidnapped and tied to a fuckin' chair!" He didn't care who these guys were; he just wanted to go home and sleep like he intended to do earlier.

Isshin's composure didn't change; he still had a smile on his face. "Well, I presume," he answered.

Grimmjow's eye twitched again. _Are you kidding me?_

"Grimmjow," said Isshin with a more stern voice. He rested his hands on his lap. "I won't beat around the bush with you, so... I ask that you keep your voice down and mouth sanitary." He cleared his throat and added, "Again, you may not know me, but I know you. I am Isshin Kurosaki, owner of Shiba's Place and mob boss of the Lotus clan." He slid off the desk and walked up to Grimmjow, kneeling so his bottom rested on his heels and he looked up at Grimmjow.

The blue haired man could only stare at the other man, who let off a goofy personality but held such a high status. He knew about yakuza and all that, so he always made sure to steer clear of areas thick with gangsters. How the hell was he supposed to know that Shiba's Place was under yakuza control, especially Lotus control. The Lotus clan, Grimmjow heard, was the most notorious mob group in Japan's history. So what the hell did he owe to this gang that he had to be kidnapped?

"What do you want?" asked Grimmjow. "I'm not rich enough to pay whatever ransom you want."

Isshin's smile still didn't go away. "No, no," he waved off with a bigger smile. "I don't want money. I want your time."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "I don't date men," he said.

The mob boss laughed and had to support himself as he did so. "No," he wheezed, "I don't want to date you, Grimmjow."

Hearing his name from this man's mouth was like a diluted poison to Grimmjow's ears. He didn't like it one bit. "Then what do you want?" he asked.

Isshin sighed and answered with a large smile, "Do you know what a playdate is?"

_Playdate?..._

"Huh?" came Grimmjow's reply.

The mob boss nodded and added, "I need you to keep my son company while I'm doing business. I figured he would be completely distracted by someone he deeply admires."

"You want me to babysit your kid?" asked Grimmjow. "Are you kidding me? Why don't you have a nanny do that?" His questions came out harsher than he meant, but he did not do nanny services for mob bosses.

"Watch your tone," came Kenpachi's growl.

Isshin shook his head. "My son is no child," he answered, "he's a grown boy." He got to his feet and clapped his hands twice. He sat in the chair behind the desk. His smile stood in place as he calmly said, "My son doesn't know I do this kind of business." Then, his smile faded. "So act like nothing happened."

Grimmjow rubbed his wrists when Kenpachi cut the plastic cuffs from his arms and legs. "Grimmjow," he heard. He cringed at Isshin's voice, but looked up anyway. "You are to act appropriately and take care of my son as I do business. Your reward is your life if you do well." The mob boss' smile was still not in place. "Take him anywhere he wants and don't make too much of a fuss with him. Always stay within highly populated areas, and don't you dare bring him back until the morning."

The rugby player could only stare defiantly. Saying or doing anything else would result in costing him his life. The thought of dying really struck him, and dying because he couldn't keep a kid away from his dad for a day was really stupid. Being famous in Karakura, he knew, wouldn't spare him from Isshin's wrath. Even the police may not look into a case like his just because he got involved with the Lotus clan.

Within seconds, the door to the room opened, and a kid with bright orange hair walked in. He was as tall as his father, but his expression was laid back. He wore a white shirt and jean shorts; a pair of chucks were fitted on his feet. His expression changed, however, upon meeting Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow knew that face.

_Oh boy_, he inwardly groaned.

"Y-You're Grimmjow Jaggerjack!" exclaimed Ichigo. "You're like the best hooker in Japan! Well, at least I think so! I was at your game today, and I saw you score that final try! I thought you were really good! How did-what-when!" He fumbled with his words for a bit, then he clamped his hands over his own mouth with a blush on his cheeks.

Isshin turned his seat and beamed the biggest grin he could muster. "My baby boy! Did you just have a fangasm?!" he squealed.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's embarrassed face hardened. The kid turned toward his father, ran, jumped up in the air, and landed a double kick to his father's face. Grimmjow's eyes were wide as he watched Isshin roll away from his chair and hit the wall.

"Don't say such embarrassing things, old man!" scolded the kid as he glared at his father. He turned toward Grimmjow and saw his expression. "Um..." he mumbled. Ichigo looked down and turned red again. "Sorry I did that in your presence. That was rude of me."

"Do you like it?" asked Isshin suddenly as he peeled himself off the floor.

"Like what?" asked Ichigo, rolling his eyes to his father. His tone harsh again.

"Your gift, of course," said Isshin with his giant smile. "It's not everyday my baby boy turns nineteen!" He grunted when a fist landed in his face.

_A gift? This asshole just called me a gift? _Grimmjow inwardly growled.

"Stop calling me that," growled the kid. Without a look of regret, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and said, "My name's Ichigo, not what this idiot likes to call me."

_Strawberry? A mob boss named his kid "Strawberry?" What the hell kind of Yakuza family is this? Then the kid doesn't know shit? _Grimmjow thought.

"My darling son is so grown!" gushed Isshin as he attached himself to Ichigo, who shoved his father away by the face.

"Since when did you manage Grimmjow's finances anyway?" asked Ichigo to his father, who was still muffled by his hand and flailing his arms to hug his son.

Isshin stopped his foolery and proudly said, "Since a few months ago." He looked at Grimmjow with narrowed eyes. "He just came in to check his balance, and he's satisfied with his account. Someone's on his way to becoming a millionaire."

The boss' look scared the player a little. Grimmjow quietly gulped and nodded his head. "Yeah," he said. "What your dad said."

"And he agreed to meet you after I told him you admired him so much," said Isshin to Ichigo. "I told him you joined your college rugby team because you admired this man so much, and I told him that he's been a great influence on you. In fact, he offered to accompany you as a friend around town upon hearing your birthday is today. Isn't that right, Mr. Jaggerjack."

The rugby player nodded, trying to appear cool. _Seriously? How the fuck was he able to pull all of that out of his ass right now? Unless this sick bastard planned this..._

"Wow," said Ichigo. He didn't appear embarrassed at all this time as he looked at Grimmjow from his father. "That's really generous of you." He rubbed the back of his head. "Why would you do that?"

Grimmjow saw Isshin look at him expectantly, so he replied, "I thought hanging out with you would show your father how much I appreciate his work." He added a small smile.

_Please buy it._

Ichigo blinked then shrugged. "Well, thanks, Mr. Jaggerjack. I really appreciate this opportunity to get to know you," he said. He walked forward and shook the rugby player's hand with a firm grip.

After a few awkward moments, Isshin said, "Time for you kids to go out and have fun." He shoved his son out the door and beckoned for Grimmjow to go, too. "Be good!" With that, the door slammed in Ichigo's and Grimmjow's faces.

"Your father has an interesting amount of energy," commented Grimmjow.

"I don't know how everyone in here is sane with him around," added Ichigo.

The larger man looked at the kid, who was scratching his head as he stared at the door. "Well..." he started. "Where ya want t' go, kid?"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with a disappointed look. "Please, Mr. Jaggerjack, just call me 'Ichigo,'" he said.

"Alright, Ichigo," said Grimmjow turning with his hands in his pockets. "Then you got t' call me 'Grimmjow.'" He saw a blush overcome the other's cheeks as he mumbled an "okay." He gave a smile to ease the awkward conversation. "So, where ya wanna go, Ichigo?"

The smaller man blushed more and turned his head. "Um... Let's just go for a walk downtown," he said. "It's late anyway." He jerked his head, indicating for Grimmjow to follow.

Grimmjow looked at clock they passed. _9 p.m.?!_ He kept his mouth shut; complaining out loud would only draw attention to himself. He followed Ichigo out of the building and onto the main street of downtown Karakura. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the Bank of Japan logo on the building.

"So..." came Ichigo's voice, making Grimmjow look forward at attention. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with a raised brow. "You okay?"

"Yeah," replied Grimmjow as he rubbed the back of his head. His heart beat faster, knowing Ichigo caught him looking back. "I was just uh... What were you going to say?"

_Please buy that, too!_

"Um..." started Ichigo. He just smiled and continued, "I was going to ask if you wanted to go watch a movie or maybe go somewhere." He looked at Grimmjow, who was wondering why this kid was so easy to dodge. "Or maybe...uh... how about we talk about rugby."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Your birthday, Ichigo. We'll do whatever ya want," he said. He saw a sudden sparkle in Ichigo's brown eyes. He wasn't sure what he should feel towards that little spark.

"Well," said Ichigo, "I play loose head prop for U of Karakura's rugby club." He smiled as he spoke. "My dad...um... He thought I was crazy for joining."

At that, the blue haired man had to chuckle. "Aren't all parents like that at first?" added Grimmjow as he stopped at a busy street. He looked around and saw a lot of people, and he spotted some theaters and restaurants.

Ichigo replied, "I guess so." He looked at Grimmjow with a big grin. "When did you start to play rugby?"

The question brought Grimmjow's attention back to the kid. "High school," he answered. "I started as a lock, but as I moved on to different teams, I had to be moved to hooker because of my size." He gave half of a smile.

"Whoa," breathed Ichigo. He looked across the street and back at Grimmjow. "The light's red," he said starting a slow pace across the street.

Grimmjow followed Ichigo, asking more questions to keep Ichigo occupied as long as possible. As the other answered, Grimmjow learned that Ichigo loved playing rugby, even though he messed up a lot. He also learned that Ichigo was going to college to pursue a degree in literature, saying he wanted to write for the rest of his life. His heart sunk a little when he learned that Ichigo didn't spend much time with his father, even being the only child of the man.

"Yeah," said Ichigo in a low tone. "I know my dad has more work to do, and I guess you volunteering your time was just too perfect for him." He looked at Grimmjow as they stopped in front of a movie theater.

The bright lights from the advertised movies and the theater sign lit up Ichigo's features, especially his hair. People were starting to line up at the front ticket booth, so chattering was filling the area.

"Sorry if my dad somehow dumped this on you," said Ichigo.

His tone was too pure and innocent to be true to Grimmjow. How does a Yakuza's son turn out to be the most gentle creature on the planet and pursue something like literature with rugby on the side. The words from Ichigo's mouth were sour in his ears, though, and he understood that Ichigo saw this as a whole scheme for his father to continue working.

"No, no," Grimmjow said putting up his hands. "He didn't dump anything on me." Brown eyes stared at him, making his insides fidget. The slightly serious stare resembled Isshin's. He noticed Isshin used a goof image to cover himself, and he wondered if Ichigo was doing to same thing. No kid was ever this docile when discussing a parent problem.

Ichigo let out a loud sigh and nodded. "Alright," he said as he looked toward the advertised movies. He frowned and tilted his head as he looked about at the titles. "Wanna watch that one?" he asked as he pointed at a movie with a man and woman on the cover.

_A love story? _

"My friend Keigo told me he watched this and thought it was a great film," said Ichigo looking at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just dumbly nodded. "Sure," he said. He put on another smile to relieve the tension he still felt. When the other nodded, Grimmjow led Ichigo to the other ticket booth and requested tickets for the movie. He was able to get those tickets without paying a cent; apparently the girl was a huge fan of his.

After getting the tickets, Ichigo and Grimmjow went straight for the theater. Ichigo didn't mention snacks or drinks, so the rugby player figured Ichigo wasn't in the mood for fattening foods. They sat toward the back of the theater, so the screen was on perfect display for both of them. Grimmjow leaned on his right fist as he watched the screen start to warn people about turning off their phones.

Ichigo just leaned back with his arms crossed. The screen lighting up his skin in a pale color. He glanced downward when he heard people chattering and making jokes. A insult escaped his lips, which Grimmjow caught.

_Did he just swear?_ Grimmjow thought with a hint of amusement.

Being on a rugby team didn't almost mean cussing was required, but Grimmjow was more comfortable around those who could let loose and just say what was on their mind. Then again, he and Ichigo just met, so cussing around a new acquaintance would be absolutely rude, he guessed. No harm done, though. Grimmjow thought Ichigo might loosen up later.

When another scream of high pitched laughter sounded throughout the room, Grimmjow growled. After his own mental curse, he heard Ichigo grumbling and starting to furrow his brow. _Is this kid..._

Suddenly, Ichigo stood on his feet and yelled out, "Hey! The movie's starting! Can you shut the fuck up?!" His deep voice sounded out, silencing a the group of teenagers who sunk low in their seats. Ichigo sat down and huffed before looking at Grimmjow and apologizing again.

The rugby player smiled and answered, "Well, I guess you're not all sugar and cupcakes, huh?" He turned his attention back to the screen, knowing that Ichigo was looking at him with a faint blush.

The movie started without any noise from anyone in the theater. The entire story, according to Grimmjow's action lusted muse, was not so bad. The romance made sense, and the story flowed without making him want to question what the hell the director was thinking. From time to time, Grimmjow would check if Ichigo was enjoying the movie, and once, he caught the kid looking at him. Ichigo's eyes, although pure in a sense, were not so dull. In fact, his eyes glittered before he looked away, throwing his right leg over the other.

When the movie was done, Ichigo ran to the bathroom, telling Grimmjow over his shoulder that he had to take a quick leak. Grimmjow didn't protest; he just walked out of the room and stood in the brightly lit red hallway to wait. The man was not one to complain, but last he checked, more than five minutes was enough to take a piss. He motioned to walk into the men's bathroom, but Ichigo opened the door, looking quite refreshed with glow on his cheeks.

"Ya okay?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded and said, "I'm fine." His blushed as he looked down and walked toward the entrance of the theater.

_Why the hell is this kid's face always red?_ asked Grimmjow to himself as he followed after Ichigo.

When they got outside, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and said, "Thanks for watching that film with me." He dropped his gaze again. "Did you like it?"

_Back to the good kid image, huh?_

"Yeah," answered Grimmjow. "I think that's one of the best movies I've watched this year."

_Bullshit._

Despite the lack of enthusiasm in the blue haired man's voice, Ichigo still granted Grimmjow a shy smile. "I'm glad," said Ichigo. "I thought the movie was a little too romantic for my taste, but it's nice to know you got the most out of it." He put his hands in his pockets. "Well, thanks for spending your time with me." He looked at his phone and let out a small gasp. "I'm sure you would like to get home; you're probably tired after today's game and handling your business."

Grimmjow's insides jumped. He couldn't let the kid go, not even if he wanted to. Isshin's words rang through his head as he saw Ichigo motion to turn and wave at him. He quickly grabbed Ichigo's wrist, stopping the kid from turning.

"Grimmjow?" said Ichigo as he looked at the other in a confused manner. "Why-"

"Uh," cut in Grimmjow. "How about we go to a restaurant? I'm starved, and I think you deserve more time out. It is your birthday after all." He let go of Ichigo's wrist.

_Buy this just once more._

Ichigo just smiled and shrugged. "Sure," he said. "I don't usually stay out so late, but I think I can make this one exception." His smile beamed as he added, "I know a place where we could go. Come on, Grimmjow." The orange haired kid led Grimmjow down the street and turned a corner to enter a place Grimmjow recognized, Urahara's Finest.

The restaurant was small, but the business looked like it was booming, especially from the long line waiting to get in for a bite to eat.

"Ichigo," started Grimmjow as he looked at the line.

"Don't worry," said Ichigo as he pulled Grimmjow by his thick wrist through an alleyway. "I know Urahara will let us in. After all, he and my dad are good friends."

"Friends?" Grimmjow quietly breathed as he stopped with Ichigo at a door. He watched the kid tap a series of knocks on the heavy metal. Some knocks were soft, and while others were harder. "What the-"

The door swung open, revealing a man in a green suit and blond hair. "Hello, gentlemen," he said. "A table for young Ichigo and his friend coming right up." He stood to the side to allow his customers to come inside. "Young Ichigo," he said bowing his head. "Young... My, my... Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Welcome! Come on in!"

Grimmjow entered after Ichigo, getting an eyeful of fancy decor. There was no way he was dressed for a place like this. He heard Ichigo's voice beckon him to follow, so he followed, still looking about. He sat next across from Ichigo in a small booth. The seats were a fine leather, and the table was set with shining china and a glowing table top.

"Wow," said Grimmjow, "this place is nice." He saw Ichigo nod.

"I know," said Ichigo. "Urahara let me work here for my first job. I was a waiter here throughout my years in high school." He looked at a menu, smiling widely.

_As long as he's happy and safe, right?_ thought Grimmjow. He smiled, too. Even though his life was on the line, Grimmjow was starting to grow fond of the kid more and more. Those brown eyes sparkled, and the tanned cheeks flushed a bright red.

Within the moment, Urahara arrived at the table and said, "I've decided to wait you this evening." His words were more directed at Ichigo. "Would you like anything to start with? A drink maybe? Ichigo?"

Ichigo tapped his chin as he looked at the menu. "Water and a plate of your special sushi," he said.

Grimmjow noticed the kid ordered really light. _No wonder he's so damn scrawny._

Urahara turned to Grimmjow. "For you?" he asked.

The rugby player quickly looked at the menu and said, "Strawberry cola and the steak, please."

"Good choice," said Urahara grabbing the menus. "I'll be right back." He turned and left, disappearing behind a swinging door.

"Strawberry cola?" asked Ichigo with an amused smile. He leaned on both hands as he looked at the other.

Grimmjow raised a brow. "Somethin' wrong with strawberry cola?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head. "Doesn't your name mean strawberry?" he asked, trying to draw some amusement.

The kid blushed and stuck his tongue out in defiance. "No," he said with a cross of his arms. "My name means 'one who protects' and has nothing to do with the fruit."

The larger man chuckled and replied, "You sure?" He ruffled the long strands of hair on Ichigo's head, making the other blush more and shake his head to get the offending hand off. Grimmjow laughed more.

"Asshole," Ichigo cursed; he stuck his tongue out again.

"You call me an asshole?" asked Grimmjow with a big grin.

"Yeah," said Ichigo with a tilt of his head. "So what?" He crossed his arms, but they dropped when he heard Grimmjow laugh. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

After wiping away a tear, Grimmjow wheezed, "Oh man, I've been waiting for ya to stop being so polite. Finally. I hear some rugby words in ya." Ichigo gave a shy smile. "No need t' hide it, Ichigo. I won't swat ya on the ass for cussin'." He saw the other blush again!

_He needs to let loose more often_, Grimmjow figured.

As they continued to speak, Urahara set their food down for them, wishing them to enjoy. Ichigo listened as Grimmjow told his stories about being in college and playing on the team there, and Grimmjow returned his ears as Ichigo told Grimmjow his stories of working at the restaurant and sparring in Karakura's dojo for more than eleven years. In the end, Grimmjow felt a little closer to Ichigo, considering the kid a definite friend.

When they finished their food, a busboy picked up their plates and wiped down the table for them. Bidding the boy thanks, Grimmjow leaned on the table and continued his conversation.

"Oh ho," came Urahara's voice. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked up to him. "Desert for the two of you?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "I want a strawberry sundae." He looked at Grimmjow, tapping his fingers in a funny rhythm. Grimmjow saw Urahara nod at Ichigo and look to him. He hummed and asked for the same desert.

"You sure like strawberries a lot," joked Ichigo.

Grimmjow ruffled the kid's hair as he said, "Not all strawberries are sweet."

"Ha ha," stated Ichigo as he moved his head away from the other's hand. "You're so funny."

"I'm flattered," Grimmjow joked in a proper tone. His hand went to his chest as he did so, making the other shake his head with a small smile. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, Urahara suddenly set down two bowls of vanilla ice cream slathered in whipped cream and lined with strawberries. He saw Ichigo start for his ice cream, smothering his lips with cream and red strawberry juice. Upon seeing the other's thrilled face, Grimmjow took bite of a strawberry smothered in cream first. Then, he started on the ice cream, humming pleasurably to the cold, sweet taste.

When Grimmjow put his spoon in the ice cream, he felt a bit dizzy, so he pushed his bowl away and leaned on both arms. He blinked, trying to correct his blurring vision. "Oh my head," he groaned.

"Don't worry," said Ichigo in a happy voice. "You'll be fine." With those words in his ears, Grimmjow's vision went black.

A groggy feeling overcame Grimmjow as he awoke, lifting his chin off of his chest. He felt his bottom feeling really warm, so he shifted his hips, feeling cloth ruffle under himself. His vision started to become clearer as he groaned, moving his arms and legs, only to hear chains. He shook his head, clearing his sight once and for all. He looked at his surroundings, taking in the grand view of a large purple bedroom.

He sat at the very center of a king sized purple bed, resting his back against a mountain of purple pillows. A veil of light purple curtained the edge of the bed, hanging from a thin chain in the ceiling. The floor was a shaggy carpet of purple, and the walls were a darker shade of purple. Even the lights cascading down were purple. Furniture, on the other hand, was a dark shade of black.

"What the hell," he groaned as he pulled on his wrists and legs. His felt his legs were free, but his hands, from his glance to each wrist, were bound by cuffs, attaching him to the head board. He wiggled his toes, feeling that his shoes were off. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Grimmjow?" came Ichigo's voice.

"Ichigo?" said Grimmjow. He licked his dry lips and tried to figure it all out.

_I ate a strawberry and ice cream...and I blacked out_, he thought. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he snarled quietly. _Date rape drugs! He fuckin' drugged me! That waiter drugged me! _"Pissed" was beyond Grimmjow's sudden and heating emotion. He roared as he pulled at his bonds, trying to get free. Just as he decided to break the headboard keeping him down, Grimmjow saw Ichigo enter the room in a bathrobe. _What the fuck?_

"What the fuck is goin' on?" growled Grimmjow. He felt his guts jump when Ichigo suddenly smiled. The smile was not shy or covered by a blush. This smile was sadistic. No teeth, but Grimmjow could tell Ichigo's smile was totally different.

Ichigo sauntered over to the bed, dragging a piece of the veil at the foot of the bed. He crawled in and continued to his crawl toward Grimmjow. The smile never left his face. Grimmjow had every mind to kick that kid in the face, but he was more fearful of Isshin than some possible lawsuit. His legs stayed stationary as Ichigo crawled between them. Ichigo leaned on Grimmjow's torso, rested his hands on Grimmjow's sides, and rested his head on the player's belly.

"You must work out a lot to keep your stomach this hard," commented Ichigo. He rubbed his cheek along Grimmjow's abs, bringing up the shirt little by little with his movements.

"Ichigo," said Grimmjow in a warning tone. The other looked up at him with that smile, telling him that he had no control to even back up his voice. "What are doing?" he asked in a nicer voice.

"I haven't done anything," answered Ichigo. "I only put you here, so you're more comfy."

"The cuffs?" mentioned Grimmjow, moving his wrists to make the cuffs clink.

"That was for my pleasure," admitted Ichigo. No blush overcame his cheeks. He came close to Grimmjow's face and suddenly asked, "Since when did you become a Yakuza boss' bitch?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit at the question. "_Yakuza's bitch?" How...he knows I'm babysittin' him?_

"What are you talking about?" asked the rugby player. He watched Ichigo's smile stretch to a full toothed grin. The kid straddled his waist and placed his hands on Grimmjow's exposed abs.

Ichigo tsked, "Playing dumb doesn't get by me." He traced the ab muscles, seeing them twitch under his touch. His eyes remained on Grimmjow's. "I don't know much about what you think of me, Grimmjow, but I'll you this, I'm not stupid." He leaned in again and added, "My father may be stupid enough to think I don't know what he does, but he's wrong. I know he's the boss of the Lotus clan; I know he's stealing from his bank; I know he's tortured, killed, and maimed people; and I know he attached your sorry ass to me to keep me from poking around his business. I was going to confront him today, too." His eyes looked Grimmjow up and down. "Though, he wasn't far off from what I have wanted for five years now."

"So you were playing innocent and stupid for me?" stated Grimmjow. A snarl braced his features. "Little punk."

The younger man stuck out his tongue. "Sticks and stones, Grimmy," he said waving off Grimmjow's insult. "If you want my sympathy for your own gullible state, then you'll have to do better than that." He crossed his arms as he sat on Grimmjow's hips.

"Fuck you," gritted Grimmjow, "ya little bastard. I don't sob for sympathy, so don't expect t' get what ya want out o' me." He saw Ichigo's face lighten in amusement.

_He thinks I'm funny?! That little fucker!_

Ichigo tilted his head as he still looked amused. "You're so dumb and adorable, Grimmjow," he said. He leaned in and whispered in Grimmjow's ear. "I bet you're huge." He sat back and chuckled as Grimmjow's face went pale at the statement.

"You little dick," growled Grimmjow. "You crazy, lyin'-" He was cut off by a smack to the face. A look of shock graced his features as he looked back up at Ichigo, who was close to his face with a look of disappointment.

"Call me what you want, a slut even," growled Ichigo, "but don't you dare call me a liar!... I may have had you drugged and tied down in my room, but that doesn't make me a dishonest man. Everything I said and did was all true. All me, Grimmjow! If I had made up my persona, then I wouldn't be any better than my dimwitted father!" He grabbed Grimmjow by the scruff of his shirt, bring the other closer to his face. "You should've left when you had the chance." He released Grimmjow.

_What the hell is this kid on? Is he some super smart psychic or somethin'?_ the player thought to himself.

"What's the point of drugging me and tying me up?" asked Grimmjow. "If ya wanted a shoulder to cry on, then ya shouldn't have drugged me with date rape drugs."

Ichigo laughed at this, making Grimmjow's eye twitch. When he finished his laugh, Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "You know what date rape drugs are for, Grimmjow," he said, "so you should know that I had you drugged for a reason. My birthday, right? I can do whatever I want."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You're not fuckin me!" he growled as he started to struggle. A finger to his lips had him looking at Ichigo with ill tempered defiance.

"I wasn't planning on it," replied Ichigo. His finger traced Grimmjow's lips and firm jaw, then the digit made its way to Grimmjow's shirt. With both hands, he tore open the rugby player's shirt, revealing cuts and bruised marring his skin. The cool air in the room had the muscles rippling and twitching.

_What the hell!_

The kid's eyes glistened as he put his hands on the hard muscle and pushed his hands upward, stopping over Grimmjow's plump pecs. He licked his lips as he squeezed the player's pectorals. The hooker's voice brought his attention northward again.

"I don't get up for guys," stated Grimmjow with a look of disinterest. He laid his head back, looking away from Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't looked deterred. "I always like a challenge," said Ichigo as he circled Grimmjow's nipples and pinched them.

The rugby player clenched his teeth to withhold a hiss as his nipples were raised to pink perks. His eyes fluttered when he felt a wet heat engulf his right nipple and suck his flesh. Teeth pricked at the skin around his nipple as the other's tongue swiped over his nipple. His breath came out in a shuttery gust of wind when he felt air get blown at his wet nipple. His other nipple couldn't avoid any treatment.

The younger man had his mouth on Grimmjow's left nipple as he ran his hands down the other's torso and stopped at his pants. He flicked the nipple with his tongue as he undid the button and zipper to Grimmjow's jeans. Soft fingertips pulled down the front of Grimmjow's boxer and traced the skin he could touch with little circles.

Grimmjow couldn't believe this kid was touching his dick and sucking on his nipple at the same time. No matter how much he didn't want to respond, he wanted to somehow yell out every time Ichigo pulled on his nipple with his soft bites. He looked down when Ichigo's soft lips touched the middle of his chest and kissed a bruised spot. Blue eyes focused on pink lips kissing their way down his torso and pecking gently at his bruises and cuts.

He still couldn't look away as Ichigo pulled his dick free from its hiding place. Grimmjow was keeping true to his word, though, he was still limp. An air of satisfaction wafted through his body. However, his short victory came to an end.

"You're pretty big," said Ichigo. He bit his lip and started to stroke the other man.

Grimmjow stiffened at the other's motions. He threw his head back on the soft pillows and clenched his teeth, focusing on keeping himself limp. He could feel his hips heating up, so Grimmjow started to think of horrid images to keep himself down. He huffed when he heard Ichigo's voice.

"You're no fun," pouted Ichigo. He resettled himself between Grimmjow's legs and pulled the other's pants and boxer down more. He didn't stop. Ichigo moved back and completely pulled off Grimmjow's pants and boxers. His hands touched the other's thick thighs, massaging the thick muscles. "I like a man with strong legs," said Ichigo in a husky voice. "That means you fuck like a wild stallion." Grimmjow blushed a little at that statement. Ichigo dipped his body lower and kissed up the other's legs.

_Oh shit_, thought Grimmjow as he saw Ichigo nearing his dick. _This isn't good._ He threw his head back with a grunt as Ichigo kissed and licked at the base of Grimmjow's dick. He felt himself get moved about as a wet tongue drew patterns around his hardening length.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed as Ichigo nipped at his scrotum. He whimpered a groan as Ichigo's tongue traced up his length and flicked playfully at the head.

"I got something for you, Grimmjow," came Ichigo's playful voice.

The player looked down and held his breath as Ichigo pulled a cockring from the pocket of his robe. _That sick bastard!_ He inwardly complained as he watched and felt the ring descend down his length and squeeze tightly at his base. _I'm not even that hard!_

Ichigo chuckled as he put his lips around the head of Grimmjow's dick and laved it with his tongue. The larger man was trying to muffle his moans as he teased the head and flicked the end of his tongue at the slit.

"Fuuucccckkkkk!" moaned Grimmjow as Ichigo's wet mouth slid down his length, making him fully hard. His hips were hot, and his dick was definitely begging for Ichigo's mouth to stay. His legs were spread wider with Ichigo's arms holding onto them. He moaned out as Ichigo sucked on him, licking him like a lollipop.

"Hah! Ah!" Grimmjow moaned out as he arched into Ichigo's mouth. He looked at the other and saw the orange haired kid starting to bob his head up and down, increasing the pace. "Mmm...mmphf!...hah...ah," he moaned as he watched. His entire body sang as Ichigo dropped his mouth low and swallowed Grimmjow's length. Again and again he felt that moist tongue slide up and down his length and felt that throat suck him in. He whimpered, knowing he meant to cum in Ichigo's mouth.

Pain enveloped his erection as he was denied release. "Ugh!" groaned Grimmjow as Ichigo took him in again and started to play with his balls, squeezing them from time to time. He heard lips slurp at him and felt drool leak down his length and wet the inner parts of his thighs. Grimmjow never thought a kid could give head like this.

The rugby player only received blow jobs every once in a blue moon. He and some chick had to be drunk enough to do such a thing. Other than that, he kept abstinent, focusing on bettering his body and skills.

His hips stilled and his groin tightened as he meant to release again. Who knew a low moan could get him to cum hard? His whimper was heard as he panted and laid against the pillows. His skin was already covered in sweat, and his hair was damp to the point that the longer strands were sticking to his skin. "Fuck," he panted.

Ichigo slid his mouth off of Grimmjow and licked his lips, gathering up the drool that dribbled down his chin with precum. "Looks like you weren't able to hold out," he said running his fingers over Grimmjow's erection. He bit his lip upon seeing Grimmjow just stare at him with lidded eyes. His hands untied the knot in his robe, and the robe slid off of his shoulder, revealing his naked well toned body. He grabbed a bottle from the pocket before tossing the robe aside.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo pour lube on his fingers and reach between his legs. His length twitched upon seeing Ichigo's eyes droop and his mouth open. Ichigo chuckled.

"Do you want to watch?" asked Ichigo. He didn't wait for a response as he turned and lowered his chest to the bed. Two fingers kept his cheeks split, while another hand's fingers prodded his hole. The other licked his own lips as he watched lube glisten around Ichigo's fingers and hole, dripping downward and plopping on the bed.

The rugby player couldn't tear his eyes away as Ichigo started to moan and stretch himself. One finger increased to two, sloshing in and out of the little puckered entrance and gushing more lube down his hands and ass. "Hah...Ahh...mmm," moaned Ichigo. "Oh...mmm..."

Grimmjow felt himself drool as the moans came out as soft and sweet like a woman's. His dick was hurting more than ever as he watched Ichigo fuck himself wantonly with his fingers. He grit his teeth, hissing quietly through his teeth as he focused on fingers stretching and thrusting. When the moans stopped, he watched Ichigo remove his fingers and turn around. His face and body were flushed as he crawled toward Grimmjow; his hand held the bottle of lube over Grimmjow's erection and tilted it, pouring the cold liquid on Grimmjow's dick.

"Sssshhhhit!" hissed the larger man as he felt the cold sting the heat of his erection.

"Don't act like a big baby," scolded Ichigo as he straddled Grimmjow's waist. The bottle was tossed off the bed, and hee grabbed the larger man's erection and positioned himself.

Grimmjow felt the tip of his dick touch the heated pucker of Ichigo's hole, then he slipped past the resistance he felt there. From there, his length slid into Ichigo with no problem. The lube generously applied to both areas were slick enough to make Grimmjow's fat erection slip into the snug passage of Ichigo's rectum.

"Mmmm," groaned Ichigo. "You feel so good." He raised his hips and slapped himself down. "Yessss, really good." He kept his pace going, angling himself to feel the pleasure he sought.

The larger man grunted as Ichigo assaulted his release-less cock. "Couldn't ya have take the damn ring off first?" growled Grimmjow as Ichigo slid down on him with a loud slurp.

"I'm not that nice," answered Ichigo in a open mouth moan. "Ah!" He kept himself going and going, resting his hands on Grimmjow's chest to steady himself as he rode Grimmjow's cock. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," he chanted as he kept thrusting. "Oh my-yes! Yes!"

Ichigo's cries were not helping Grimmjow one bit. He was frustrated, and his cock was pleading with him to let it release. He growled as Ichigo tightened around him. "Come on, Ichigo," he begged. "Take that damn thing off me! My dick hurts!" He heard the other moan his response.

"You have to make me cum first, Grimmy," Ichigo husked.

Not caring anymore, Grimmjow dug his heels into the bed and braced his upper back against the pillows. As Ichigo came down in his thrust, Grimmjow thrust upward, making Ichigo cry out in delight. "Fuck," grunted Grimmjow as he did so again. His hips were slathered in lube, and his cock twitched violently as he thrust into Ichigo, getting sucked in by the tight heat. Seeing the other just moaning out his pleasure wasn't good enough.

The smaller male screamed, "Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" He slapped his hips down, but his hips didn't make such a far drop. He looked down and saw Grimmjow raising himself. "You're so fuckin' hot," growled Ichigo as he braced himself on the other. "Fuck me, you-" He didn't finish his sentence as Grimmjow started to thrust.

Grimmjow relished the tight welcoming heat and mindless babble from Ichigo's mouth. His abs and leg muscles were tightened as he used them to keep himself level, so Ichigo could ride his dick like he was riding a horse. "Ya like that?" he growled. He only heard sobs and moans. "Fuck!" He felt himself cum nothing again as he continued his motions. He thrust up hard with renewed energy, hearing the tight hole squish and feeling lube dripping down his balls, legs, and ass. "Release me, and I'll fuck you as hard as ya want!"

The orange haired kid seemed to buy it easier than Grimmjow thought. He made the larger man lay down and released the forward from his cuffs. From there, he faced the look of a madman as he was flipped on his back and his legs were pushed wide open. Grimmjow pulled his cockring off and punged himself back into Ichigo, moaning his delight. He gripped the sheets as his hips pistoned in and out of Ichigo's ass. The powerful thrusts that led an entire pack that morning moved an entire king sized bed.

The blue haired man felt the other's legs wrap around his waist and felt the other's arms wrap around his neck. His body pressed against Ichigo's as he continued to fuck the kid fast and hard. His abs, thighs, and ass muscles flexed repeatedly as he thrust, and his large arms twitched as they held on to the bed for leverage. Ichigo's moans were in his ear, filling him with the need to satisfy Ichigo more.

"Fuck me harder," demanded Ichigo. "Faster! Ah! Hah! Yes! Right there! Don't stop!" Ichigo continued his mindless moaning and begging, resulting in his release. He whimpered as Grimmjow's thrusts grew slow but picked up power. "Ah!...Ah!...Ah!" he grunted for each powerful thrust.

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. Ichigo tightened around him, and his length was in deep need of release. He yelled out as he came inside of the smaller man's ass. He rode out his orgasm, stopping when he felt the last of his essence dribble from his dick. His body flexed as he raised himself off of Ichigo, his dick pulling out and making Ichigo's hole dribble his sperm.

"I think I'm in love," mumbled Ichigo as he stared up at Grimmjow.

The rugby player didn't acknowledge the statement. He was tired, and his body ached. _I'll be damned if I don't say that was the best sex I've ever had..._ Grimmjow looked down upon Ichigo, who was sitting up. He felt lips kiss his neck as he stared out, trying to comprehend everything. _I feel like I've gotten my brains fucked out, and I didn't bottom..._ Lips met his and pulled on his bottom lip, so he opened his mouth and felt the best damn kiss he's ever had.

After making out, Ichigo and Grimmjow were settled under the blankets. The larger man was half asleep when Ichigo asked, "You'll stay in Karakura, right?... So I can see you during your games here."

Grimmjow mumbled, "Yeah..." He felt the other rest his head on his chest and mumble something about "love" again. "Yeah," he mumbled mindlessly, finally falling asleep.

**End**

**Rugby Terms are as follows: **

**Rugby - **Game similar to football; difference is no pads.

**Scrum - **engagement between the forwards of two teams.

**Forwards - **the slower but stronger players of the team; protect the backs; called _pack_ at times.

**Backs - **the smaller but faster players of the team; score the tries.

**Hooker - **Forward who fights for the ball in the scrum.

**Props - **Forwards who support the hooker during engagement in scrum. Loose head is on the left, and tight head is on the right.

**Locks - **Forwards who provide a bind for the props and hooker; add extra strength to push in the scrum.

**Scrum Half - **Rolls rugby ball to center of scrum.

**Try - **Score; similar to touchdown.

**Pitch - **field

**Ruck - **A fallen player is protected by his teammates, who are fighting to keep the other team away from the ball.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you all liked this. I must say that I wrote this one shot with a definite passion in my heart. Rugby, I think, is one of the best sports that exists today. **

**See ya.**


End file.
